Remember Me, Sakura
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Demi Sakura, Sasuke bahkan rela untuk menjadi yamabushi agar suatu saat nanti ia bisa menikahi Sakura yang telah menjadi miko. Tapi saat mereka bertemu kembali, Sakura seperti melupakannya. Sasuke bahkan tidak sadar kalau ada 'seseorang' yang mengincar Sakura. Bagaimanakah nasib yamabushi dan miko ini? For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. RnR please :D (Terinspirasi RDG)


"Sasuke_-kun_, coba lihat itu. Danaunya indah sekali ya?" seorang anak kecil berambut merah muda pendek menatap anak laki-laki yang sejak tadi berjalan bersamanya. Kedua matanya menyipit karena ia tersenyum terlalu lebar. Tak lupa dengan rona kemerahan tipis di wajahnya.

"Hn," sahut anak laki-laki itu. "Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"

Anak perempuan bernama Sakura itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap danau di depannya. "Kemarin _Okaa-san_ bilang kalau sudah besar nanti aku akan menjadi _miko_**[1]** di kuil Tamakura karena aku anak perempuan di keluarga Haruno," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak mau, Sasuke_-kun_."

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Kenapa kau tidak mau?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Kalau aku menjadi _miko_, pasti aku akan jarang bertemu dengan Sasuke_-kun_," sahut Sakura.

"Hmm ...," Sasuke menggumam. "Bagaimana kalau begini?"

"Begini apa?"

"Kau tahu kalau seorang _miko_ itu biasanya menikah dengan _yamabushi_**[2]**, kan?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Nanti kalau sudah besar, aku akan menjadi _yamabushi_ seperti _Tou-san_. Lalu kita bisa menikah, Sakura. Bagaimana?"

Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya. "Sasuke_-kun_ mau melakukan itu untukku? Jadi, kalau kita sudah besar, kita akan menikah dan bersama-sama terus?"

"Hn, aku janji, Sakura," Sasuke mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Sakura.

Dengan perlahan, Sakura menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Sasuke. "Aku akan menunggu janji Sasuke_-kun_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**_-sensei_

**Inspired by Red Data Girl **©** Noriko Ogiwara**_-sensei_

**This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

—_Warning: AU, OOC (maybe), typo(s), etc—_

_**For **__**Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri [Category: AU]**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelaki berumur tujuh belas tahun itu menghirup udara sekitarnya perlahan. Wewangian cemara di Gunung Kumano yang begitu ia rindukan. Sudah hampir dua belas tahun ia pergi dari gunung ini guna melatih diri menjadi _yamabushi_ di Gunung Haguro.

"Sasuke, ayo cepat. Sebentar lagi sore," ucap laki-laki paruh baya yang sejak tadi berjalan di depan Sasuke.

"Baik, _Tou-san_," sahut Sasuke kemudian mengikuti laki-laki bernama Uchiha Fugaku itu. Sasuke terus membawa langkahnya untuk menapaki setiap jengkal jalanan berbatu di depannya. Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, akhirnya mata hitamnya dapat menangkap sebuah bangunan kuil yang ada di puncak gunung Kumano.

Senyuman tipis muncul di wajahnya yang lelah. Akhirnya setelah dua belas tahun, sekarang ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan gadis yang sudah ia cintai sejak kecil dulu. "Sakura ...," gumamnya.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat langkahnya mengikuti sang ayah. Dulu, ia selalu kemari bersama keluarganya saat ia masih kecil karena keluarganya begitu dekat dengan keluarga Haruno. Tapi semenjak ia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang _yamabushi_, keluarganya pindah dari lingkungan Gunung Kumano dan menetap di Gunung Haguro.

Saat itu, Sasuke benar-benar ingat bagaimana wajah Sakura yang menangis saat melepas kepindahannya. Padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu tapi keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia harus menjadi _yamabushi_ kemudian menikahi Sakura.

Kuil itu sudah semakin dekat, rasa penasaran Sasuke semakin meninggi. Ia benar-benar ingin melihat perubahan Sakura. Apa benar anak itu bisa menjadi seorang _miko_ yang mengemban tugas berat? Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat ia membayangkan Sakura mengenakan _hakama_**[3]** merah dan _haori_**[4]** putih khas seorang miko. Pasti anak itu menjadi semakin cantik.

Baru saja Sasuke dan Fugaku menginjakkan kakinya di gerbang kuil, ada seorang pelayan wanita yang menghampiri mereka. Pelayan itu terlihat sudah cukup tua, "Saya benar-benar terkejut melihat Anda, Fugaku_-sama_," ucap pelayan tersebut kemudian melihat lelaki di belakang Fugaku.

"Kau masih mengenaliku, Chiyo," balas Fugaku. "Aku datang bersama anakku. Kau masih mengenalinya?"

Pelayan wanita yang ternyata bernama Chiyo itu sedikit memicingkan matanya sambil memandangi lelaki muda yang mengenakan baju khas _yamabushi_ dengan membawa _shakujou_**[5]** di tangannya. "Ini pasti Sasuke_-sama_, Anda sudah besar sekarang," ucap wanita tersebut.

Sasuke menunduk sekilas guna menghormati orang yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Sekarang kami akan pindah ke Kumano kembali. Aku ingin bertemu Kizashi sekarang," ucap Fugaku.

Chiyo tersenyum ramah, "Silahkan masuk, kebetulan sekali Kizashi_-sama_ dan Mebuki_-sama_ sedang beristirahat di ruang tengah. Mari saya antar," Fugaku dan Sasuke dengan senang hati mengikuti langkah perempuan tua tersebut.

Saat melewati setiap bangunan di sana, mata Sasuke tak pernah diam. Semua pemandangan itu dicatat dengan detail di kepalanya. Tidak terlalu banyak berubah, semuanya hampir sama dengan saat ia masih kecil dulu. Tiba-tiba ia jadi teringat dengan danau yang dulu ia kunjungi bersama Sakura dulu.

"Silahkan masuk," Chiyo menggeser satu pintu besar di depannya. "Kizashi_-sama_, ada seseorang yang mencari Anda," lanjut Chiyo.

Lelaki berkimono merah bernama Haruno Kizashi itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Sejurus kemudian, mimik wajahnya berubah gembira dengan rasa terkejut di sana. Sambil membawa kipasnya, dia menghampiri sahabatnya yang sudah lama tidak ia temui itu.

"Fugaku, sudah lama tidak ada kabar. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kizashi menepuk-nepuk pundak _yamabushi _tersebut. Matanya kemudian menatap pemuda di sebelah Fugaku. "Apa ini Sasuke_-kun_? Kau sudah dewasa sekarang," ucapnya kepada pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun tersebut.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kizashi_-san_," Sasuke membungkuk hormat.

"Ayo, kita duduk dulu," ajak Kizashi kemudian. Dia menoleh sebentar ke arah Chiyo. "Tolong ambilkan minuman dan makanan ringan kemari," dan lagi-lagi Kizashi membalik badannya. "Panggilkan Mebuki dan Sakura juga kemari," lanjutnya.

Mendengar nama Sakura membuat sebuah senyum tipis muncul di wajah tampan Sasuke.

Fugaku dan Sasuke pun telah duduk di hadapan Kizashi. Mereka bertiga terlibat dalam pembicaraan ringan. Kedua pria dewasa itu terlihat membicarakan anak mereka masing-masing. Saling memuji dan mengatakan segala kelebihannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang berada di sana hanya bisa mendengarkan sambil sesekali menikmati teh dan makanan ringan yang baru saja dihidangkan oleh Chiyo.

"Dan asal kau tahu, Fugaku. Anak dan istriku itu—"

Ucapan Kizashi tiba-tiba terpotong oleh suara pintu yang digeser pelan. Kizashi tertawa riang, "Lihat-lihat, mereka begitu panjang umur," ucapnya sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas kecil yang selalu ia bawa.

Setelah membungkuk hormat, kedua perempuan itu memilih duduk di sebelah Kizashi. "Apa kabarmu, Fugaku_-san_? Kabar Mikoto bagaimana? Kuharap dia baik," sapa Mebuki.

Fugaku tersenyum sekilas. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja dan istriku juga baik. Dia akan ke Kumano besok bersama Itachi," balas Fugaku.

Sementar orang tua mereka bercakap-cakap, Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat saling memandang. Perkiraan Sasuke tepat, anak kecil berwajah tembam itu telah berubah menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik. _Haori _putih dan _hakama_ merah yang membungkus tubuhnya terlihat sangat sesuai. Belum lagi rambutnya yang panjang diikat satu di belakang. Dia benar-benar telah menjadi seorang miko.

"Sakura, kenapa diam saja?" ucap Kizashi tiba-tiba. "Kau sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke_-kun_, kan?"

Sakura menoleh sekilas ke ayahnya kemudian menatap Sasuke kembali. Sebuah senyum manis muncul di wajahnya. "A-apa kabar, Sasuke_-san_? Senang bertemu denganmu."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar ucapan Sakura. Kenapa panggilannya berubah? Apa gadis di depannya ini melupakan dirinya? Selama beberapa detik, Sasuke terdiam. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyahut, "Hn."

Kizashi tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah kedua remaja itu, "Sepertinya mereka masih canggung, mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu, kan?"

Fugaku juga menyetujui ucapan Kizashi, dia terlihat menghirup tehnya perlahan-lahan.

"Hari sudah semakin malam, apa kalian mau menginap di sini?" tawar Mebuki.

Fugaku meletakkan gelas tehnya. "Ah, aku kemarin juga mau mengatakan itu. Selama pelayan-pelayanku memindahkan barang-barang. Aku dan keluargaku ingin menginap di sini untuk sementara waktu. Bagaimana? Kau bisa menyiapkan kamar untuk kami, Kizashi?"

"Tentu saja, rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu," sahut Kizashi. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menyuruh Chiyo menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian berdua."

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa, hari sudah beranjak pagi. Dan sampai saat ini, Sasuke belum pernah memejamkan matanya sama sekali. Mungkin dia butuh penyesuaian dengan kamar sementaranya saat ini.

Tapi selain itu, ada satu hal yang mengganggunya semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya di kuil Tamakura ini. Perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang salah, tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu. Kuil ini dilundungi _kekkai_**[6]** sejak dulu, jadi tidak mungkin ada hal aneh di sini. Tapi perasaannya mengatakan ada hal yang aneh.

Merasa dia tidak akan bisa memejamkan matanya, Sasuke segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Seketika itu juga, sakit menerjang kepalanya. "Ah!" geramnya sambil memijit pelan pelipisnya. "Cih!"

Ini pasti akibat karena ia tidak bisa tidur sejak semalam.

"Permisi, boleh aku masuk?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu yang kemudian tergeser perlahan. Seorang gadis berpakaian _miko_ masuk sambil membawa nampan di kedua tangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum ke arah Sasuke kemudian meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu di sebelah _futon_ Sasuke.

Mata hitam Sasuke memperhatikan gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan saksama. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin Sasuke tanyakan pada gadis bernama Sakura itu.

Entah ini hanya perasaan Sasuke atau apa. Tapi sepertinya gadis ini melupakan dirinya. Apa selama dua belas tahun ini, Sasuke mengalami perubahan fisik yang terlalu besar? Sepertinya tidak. Hanya tubuhnya saja yang semakin tinggi, gaya rambut serta wajahnya tidak ada yang berubah sedikit pun.

"Aku sengaja mengantarkan makanan kesini karena hari sudah semakin siang," ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba sambil bersimpuh di dekat Sasuke. "Sepertinya kau kelelahan atau kamarnya kurang nyaman?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Hn, aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, Sasuke_-san_."

Lagi, ini sudah yang kedua kalinya Sasuke mendengar panggilan itu dari Sakura. Sejak kapan gadis ini memanggilnya dengan cara seperti itu? Sejak pertama bertemu dulu, belum pernah Sakura memanggilnya dengan cara begitu.

"_-san_?" gumam Sasuke pelan.

Sakura menoleh, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Sasuke tidak menjawab. "Kalau begitu, aku akan keluar. Makanlah selagi masih hangat," Sakura pun berdiri dan mengangguk sekali ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu sampai tanpa sadar tangannya telah menarik pelan tangan Sakura. "Tunggu, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Apa itu?"

"Kau ... apa kau masih ingat dengan janji kita?" mata Sasuke tidak benar-benar menatap wajah Sakura.

Sakura sedikit berjengit, "Ja-janji? Janji apa? Orang tua kita berkata kalau kita sudah saling kenal dulu tapi ... maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat denganmu. Mungkin saja kau salah o-orang, Sasuke_-san_?"

Refleks, Sasuke segera menatap Sakura. Selama beberapa detik, ia hanya bisa terdiam dan mencerna secara perlahan ucapan Sakura. Apa maksud gadis ini? Dia melupakan Sasuke? Jangan bercanda! Mereka ini teman sepermainan saat kecil.

Pegangan Sasuke perlahan mengendur dan terlepas dari tangan Sakura. Dia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Sasuke_-san_?"

"Tidak, lupakan."

Sakura menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku keluar sekarang."

Perlahan, gadis berparas cantik itu keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri masih setia duduk di atas _futon_nya. Mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan membuat Sasuke sedikit _shock_. Apa Sakura benar-benar melupakannya?

Waktu dua belas tahun itu memang waktu yang sangat lama. Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan Sasuke? Bahkan selama ini, Sasuke tidak pernah melupakan Sakura walau sedetik. Karena gadis itulah alasan Sasuke untuk menjadi seorang _yamabushi_.

Hei, mereka itu teman semasa kecil bahkan telah terikat janji dan sekarang dengan teganya Sakura melupakan dirinya?!

"Cih! Jangan bercanda!" geram Sasuke.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, hari sudah beranjak sore dan semenjak tadi pagi, Sasuke tidak ada beranjak dari kamarnya. Dia hanya keluar sekali saat ibu dan kakaknya sudah sampai di kuil Tamakura. Ayahnya berkata mungkin mereka bisa pindah ke rumah mereka yang lama seminggu lagi karena pelayan-pelayannya masih memindahkan beberapa barang dari rumahnya yang ada di Gunung Haguro.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Sakura dari dalam kamarnya. Seketika itu juga, percakapannya dengan Sakura tadi pagi masuk kembali ke kepalanya.

Sepertinya sekarang dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia tidak akan bisa membiarkan Sakura melupakan dirinya begitu saja. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa melupakannya begitu saja? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh. Dan dirinya harus mencari tahu hal itu secepatnya.

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan _haori_ putih serta _hakama_ hitam, Sasuke memutuskan pergi keluar dari kamarnya. Begitu sampai di lorong, matanya tanpa sengaja melihat bayangan Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke mengikutinya sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan yang sepertinya digunakan Sakura untuk berlatih tarian Shinto.

Gadis itu terlihat membawa sebuah kipas, dengan lembut kedua tangannya terentang ke depan, "_Azusa yumi_**[7]** ...," satu bait lagu keluar begitu lembut dari mulutnya. Dan saat ia memutar tubuhnya, mata hijaunya melebar ketika menangkap mata Sasuke sedang melihat ke arahnya. Sedikit terkejut, ia menurunkan kedua tangannya dan mengangguk sekilas, "Selamat sore, Sasuke_-san_," sapanya ramah. "Sedang berjalan-jalan?"

Sasuke melirik ke arah lain, "Hn. Aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang mengisi waktu luang saja," gadis itu tersenyum. "Apa kau mau kuantar berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini?" tawarnya.

Sebuah tawaran dari Sakura itu membuat Sasuke kali ini berani memandang Sakura. Memandang gadis yang selama ini berdiam di hatinya. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Hm, tentu saja. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu di sini?"

"Kau ... apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku, Sakura?" dengan berani, Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Dan berdiri tepat di depannya.

Walau sedikit terkejut, Sakura masih tetap tersenyum. "Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat denganmu. Mungkin saat kecil ... kita pernah bertemu sekali?"

Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Cukup! Jangan bercanda lagi! Ini benar-benar memuakkan! Sekali?! Jangankan sekali, mereka dulu bertemu hampir setiap hari!

"Kau jangan bercanda, Sakura," balas Sasuke halus. Kali ini kedua tangannya berpindah cepat ke atas kedua bahu Sakura. "Kita ini saling mengenal sejak berumur satu tahun! Kau bahkan hanya mau bersamaku saat itu! Kita ini memiliki sebuah janji! APA KAU TIDAK INGAT, SAKURA?!" bentak Sasuke. "Sejak dulu, aku selalu mencintaimu, Sakura," lanjut Sasuke. "Bahkan hingga saat ini."

Tubuh Sakura sedikit terhuyung saat mendengar semua ucapan serta bentakkan Sasuke. Melalui mata pemuda itu, Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh dengan semua ucapannya dan dia sedang tidak berbohong. Tapi bagi Sakura, ini semua aneh, ini semua tidak masuk akal. Dalam ingatannya, dia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Tu-tunggu, Sasuke_-san_," Sakura berusaha menurunkan kedua tangan Sasuke dari bahunya. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ucapanmu. A-aku yakin, sepertinya kau salah orang, Sasuke_-san_. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat—"

Cukup! Sasuke sudah kehilangan kesabarannya sekarang!

Dengan cepat, Sasuke menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Apa kau tidak ingat, hah, Sakura?! Kita berjanji untuk selalu bersama, apa kau lupa, hah?!" Sasuke menangkap kedua bahu Sakura dan memaksa gadis itu menatapnya. "Asal kau tahu, Sakura. Aku selalu ... selalu mencintaimu," ucapan Sasuke memelan. Dan sebuah senyuman perlahan muncul di wajahnya. "Apa sekarang kau sudah ingat, Sakura?"

Sakura tetap mematung di posisinya saat ini. Dia masih belum benar-benar sadar dengan keadaannya, bahkan saat Sasuke dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Begitu merasakan sesuatu yang menempel di bibirnya, akhirnya Sakura tersadar dengan keadaannya saat ini. "Lepaskan!" geram Sakura sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap mata Sakura. Di sana tidak ada lagi sapaan hangat, yang ada hanyalah tatapan benci. "Kau pikir kau siapa?! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ucapanmu! Aku sudah katakan berkali-kali, aku tidak mengingatmu! Dan aku yakin, kau salah orang, Sasuke_-san_!" bentak Sakura berkali-kali.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar merasa sakit. Hatinya semakin sakit saat melihat genangan air mata di mata hijau Sakura. Dan semua ini salahnya. "Sakura, ma—"

"Cukup! Sepertinya aku salah, Sasuke_-san_. Aku pikir kau adalah orang baik dan bisa kuajak berteman. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah salah menilai seseorang," ucap Sakura sambil berjalan melewati Sasuke. "Aku permisi dulu, Sasuke_-san_."

Suara pintu geser yang ditutup membuat Sasuke kembali tersadar. Apa yang barusan ia lakukan? Ini hanya akan membuat Sakura semakin menjauhinya? Kenapa dia tadi harus terbawa emosi?

"Argghh!"

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu dan sampai sekarang hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura belum juga membaik. Sakura bahkan dengan terang-terangan menjauhinya. Sepertinya kelakukannya waktu ini sudah sangat kasar.

Tadi pagi, ayahnya baru saja memberitahunya kalau besok pagi mereka akan pindah ke rumahnya yang ada di Kumano. Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir Sasuke untuk menginap di kuil Tamakura ini. Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya dengan cukup keras. Sebaiknya sekarang ia sedikit menurunkan harga dirinya dan memilih meminta maaf terlebih dahulu kepada gadis itu. Lagipula, sebenarnya Sasuke sendirilah yang tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Mentari sudah semakin condong ke barat kala Sasuke beranjak dari kamarnya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat di mana dia dan Sakura mengucapkan janji dulu. Sebuah danau yang terletak di sebelah barat kuil Tamakura. Langkah Sasuke terasa makin ringan saat mata hitamnya dapat melihat betapa jernih air danau tersebut. Pantulan semburat jingga di danau tersebut semakin membuat hati Sasuke merasa tenang.

Saat kakinya berjalan semakin dekat, Sasuke tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu hal yang aneh. Seperti ada seseorang yang sedang membacakan mantra ke arahnya. Dengan cepat, Sasuke mengucapkan sebuah mantra, "_Kai_!" seketika itu juga perasaan Sasuke kembali tenang. Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini.

Sasuke membawa langkahnya semakin dekat ke arah danau itu. Ia sedikit memicingkan matanya saat ia menangkap bayangan seseorang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah dulu. Tunggu dulu! Dia melihat orang yang berdiri di tengah danau?! Jangan bercanda!

"Hm! Tak kusangka _yamabushi_ biasa sepertimu bisa menyadari keberadaanmu. Kau hebat juga, Uchiha_-san_," ucap seseorang itu.

Sasuke memandang sosok itu dengan lebih saksama. Dia bukan manusia, Sasuke tahu itu. Selama bertahun-tahun dia dilatih menjadi _yamabushi _dan latihan itu sudah cukup bagi Sasuke untuk membedakan antara manusia dengan roh. "Kau bukan manusia. Kau siapa?" ucap Sasuke.

Sosok itu mengenakan _haori_ dan _hakama_ berwarna putih. Di sekelilingnya terdapat aura berwarna kehitaman. Dengan sekali lihat saja, Sasuke bisa tahu kalau dia adalah penghuni danau ini.

Dengan perlahan, sosok itu berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Sasuke tidak benar-benar bisa melihat wajahnya karena makhluk seperti mereka memang sesuatu yang abstrak. Tapi ada hal yang membuat Sasuke mematung. Hal itu adalah sesuatu yang sedang digendong makhluk itu. "Sakura ...," di sana ada Sakura yang sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri.

"Heh? Kau menyadarinya dengan sekali lihat ya? Benar, dia Haruno Sakura, gadis yang aku cintai. Dan sekarang aku akan membawanya pergi bersamaku," ucap sosok itu.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. "Cih! Jadi selama ini kau yang memantra-mantrai Sakura sehingga ia melupakanku?! Seharusnya aku sadar," balas Sasuke.

"Kau cukup jenius, _miko_ seperti dia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan antara roh dan manusia, dia masuk begitu mudah ke dalam perangkapku."

Sasuke menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam _haori _miliknya lalu mengambil beberapa kertas mantra. "Lihat saja, aku akan membuat Sakura mengingatku lagi. Dan kau ... kau akan kuhabisi sekarang juga!" detik berikutnya Sasuke mengucapkan beberapa mantra dan setelahnya kertas-kertas mantra yang ia bawa itu berterbangan ke arah sosok tersebut.

Beberapa ledakan terdengar dari kertas-kertas tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum, sepertinya dia berhasil. Angin berhembus kencang dan menyingkirkan sisa-sisa asap bekas ledakan tersebut. Sosok itu menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman angkuh. "Kau itu tidak ada apa-apanya."

Sasuke menggeram saat pandangannya melihat _kekkai_ di sekeliling makhluk itu. "Sial!" geramnya.

Sosok itu terlihat mengibaskan tangannya dan tiba-tiba ada air yang bergerak ke arahnya dan berhasil menerjang Sasuke. Sasuke terlempar ke arah pohon yang ada di belakangnya. Punggungnya tepat terbentur dengan pohon itu dan perlahan tubuhnya merosot ke bawah. Tubuhnya basah kuyup hanya dengan sekali serangan. "Lihat, kau lemah!"

"Diam kau! Kau itu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan manusia, bodoh!" geram Sasuke sambil mengucapkan beberapa mantra lagi. Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan mantranya, air lagi-lagi melesat ke arahnya. Kali ini air itu mengeras seperti es dan berhasil melukai beberapa bagian di tubuhnya.

"Cih! Kau hanya bermulut besar, Uchiha. Lihat saja, sekarang aku akan bisa memiliki Sakura."

"Kau ... kenapa kau mengincar Sakura, hah?!" Sasuke berusaha berdiri walaupun tubuhnya sudah berdarah-darah di beberapa bagian.

Sosok itu memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan datar. Sosok itu membalikkan tubuhnya sambil menatap matahari tenggelam. "Bukankah sudah kubilang aku mencintainya. Dan setelah menunggu bertahun-tahun akhirnya sekarang aku akan bisa membawanya pergi bersamaku. Kekuatanku sudah pulih sepenuhnya seperti sebelum aku disegel oleh Kizashi di sini," dia tertawa sambil memandang wajah Sakura yang tertidur.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya sambil memandang sosok itu. Dia benar-benar sial sekarang. Dia tidak akan bisa memusnahkan makhluk ini tanpa _shakujou_ miliknya. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tertimbun dedaunan di dekat sana. Sasuke menarik benda itu pelan agar penghuni danau itu tidak mengetahuinya. Sebuah busur. Busur kayu yang terlihat sangat lusuh berada di tangan Sasuke sekarang.

"Ini bisa," gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Walau tubuhnya terluka, Sasuke berusaha keras untuk berdiri. Dia menarik pelan tali busur itu dan mengarahkannya ke arah sosok yang sedang tertawa-tawa itu. "_Namah sarva tathagatebhyah sarva mukhebhyah! Sarvatha trat canda maharosana kham khahi khahi sarva vighnam hum trat ham mam!_**[8]**"

Setelah mengucapkan mantra tersebut, Sasuke segera melepas tarikan tali busurnya dan detik berikutnya ada cahaya seperti anak panah yang melesat dan mengenai sosok tersebut. Sosok itu mulai mengeluarkan asap. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang, sosok itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan benci sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum puas saat sosok itu menghilang.

BYUR!

Suara itu mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Tubuh Sakura tercebur ke dalam danau tepat setelah sosok itu menghilang. Dengan berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, Sasuke menceburkan diri ke dalam danau tersebut dan berenang untuk membawa Sakura ke tepi.

Setelah berjuang melawan aliran air, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil membawa tubuh Sakura ke tepi. Ditidurkannya tubuh itu tepat di atas rerumputan di sana. "Sakura ... bangun ...," ucap Sasuke putus-putus dengan napas terengah-engah.

Dia meringis saat merasakan lukanya terasa perih. "Bangun, Sakura!" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Sakura. Sasuke segera mengucapkan sebuah mantra dan menyentuhkan tangannya ke bahu Sakura, "_Kai!_"

Dengan perlahan, gadis itu mulai membuka matanya. "Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mata Sakura belum benar-benar fokus. Pandangannya masih buram dan sedikit berbayang. Yang dia tahu di hadapannya ada seseorang dan dia tidak tahu siapa itu. "Kau itu si-siapa?" gumamnya pelan. Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali hingga akhirnya ia bisa menatap orang di depannya dengan jelas. Laki-laki berambut hitam dengan matanya yang hitam tajam. Laki-laki ini mengingatkan Sakura dengan seseorang.

Sakura membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat berhasil mengingat laki-laki itu, "Sasuke_-kun_? Kau benar-benar Sasuke_-kun_?" dengan cepat Sakura memeluk tubuh laki-laki itu. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, kapan kau datang?"

Dalam pelukan Sakura, Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum lega. Gadis yang dicintainya ini sudah mengingatnya kembali. "Akhirnya kau mengingatku, Sakura."

Sakura mengernyit ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dia melepas pelukannya agar bisa menatap wajah Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu? Aku selalu menunggumu, Sasuke."

"Aku tahu, Sakura," balas Sasuke tersenyum.

Mata hijau Sakura tanpa sengaja melihat luka di beberapa bagian tubuh Sasuke dan keadaan mereka yang basah kuyup membuat Sakura sedikit bingung. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi tanpa aku sadari?"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, tangan kanannya mengelus pelan sisi kiri wajah Sakura. "Sudah tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Yang terpenting, sekarang aku sudah kembali. Dan aku akan menepati janjiku yang dulu."

Sakura balas tersenyum. Dia bisa menanyakan hal yang tidak ia mengerti ini nanti. Paling tidak sekarang, laki-laki yang ia tunggu selama belasan tahun sudah kembali dan ada di hadapannya sekarang. "_Okaeri_, Sasuke_-kun_."

"Hn, _tadaima_."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~The End~**_

_**Akhirnya T.T setelah berjuang melawan mood yang jelek akhir2 ini, sekarang saya udah berhasil nyelesain fic ini. Satu lagi fic buat BTC :) semoga tidak mengecewakan. Fic ini terispirasi dari anime Red Data Girl hehe... waktu ini saya abis nonton anime ini dan berhasil membuat saya terpikat abis. Akhirnya saya buat fic ini xD Waktu saya nonton anime RDG, di sana ada tokoh yg bilang kalau pada zaman dulu sering diadakan pertunangan antara miko dan yamabushi. Dan akhirnya saya kepikiran untuk ngebuat fic ini :D**_

Sedikit note buat fic ini:

**[1] **Miko: Gadis kuil

**[2] **Yamabushi: Pertapa gunung

**[3] **Hakama: Sejenis celana panjang longgar

**[4] **Haori: Jaket kimono

**[5] **Shakujou: Tongkat pertama (tongkat yg sering dibawa Miroku di anime Inuyasha)

**[6] **Kekkai: Pelindung

**[7] **Azusa yumi: busur kayu azusa (sebenarnya ini bait lagu yg saya ambil di anime RDG, lagu ini digunakan tokoh utama RDG saat ia sedang menari untuk mengusir roh)

**[8] **Namah sarva tathagatebhyah sarva mukhebhyah! Sarvatha trat canda maharosana kham khahi khahi sarva vighnam hum trat ham mam:__Segala puji bagi Dewa yang Maha Sempurna! Wahai Engkau yang Maha Dahsyat, hancurkan semua rintangan dengan kemurkaan-Mu! (Mantra yang saya ambil dari anime RDG episode 4)

**Yosh, akhirnya selesai. Ayo, tinggalkan jejak berupa review ya ;D**

**Fic only: 3561 words**


End file.
